Soul
by celedriel-greenleaf
Summary: The sixth year students are following a course to find their soulmate. HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Soul  
  
'Students find a place to sit and when the headmaster comes listen to him!!' Professor Flitwick screamed barely making himself heard over the racket the students were making.  
  
The sixth years at Hogwarts were following a mandatory course to determine who was their soul mate. Dumbledore wanted this because it increased the persons strength and many other things. It would give the light side an edge in the war.  
  
Hermione and Ron were a sure fix. Harry thought they were just to shy or to stubborn to reveal their feelings to each other.  
  
They were in the Great Hall. The table had been stacked at the sides of the Hall. Chairs had been placed everywhere and there was no real seating arrangement, everybody sat where they wanted, with who they wanted.  
  
Ron and Seamus were joking about who would be soul mates with who. Hermione was reading a book about soul mates. What a surprise. Harry was just sitting, doing nothing in particular. Except staring at his soul mate. He already knew who it was. The only thing that bothered him was: how would the school react when they found out?  
  
He loved his soul mate so much. It had been a surprise when they had found, but at the same time it had been like they had always known. They had been made for each other, they had been born for each other.  
  
'Hey Harry' Seamus interrupted his thoughts. 'What if Malfoy was your soul mate? You'd be screwed.' He and Ron broke out in laughter. Little did they know.  
  
Being with your soul mate was the best feeling you had ever known or would know. If you were very powerful soul mates and destined to be together you had a lot of bonus powers too. Speaking with each other with your mind was one of them. Which was exactly what Harry started doing when........  
  
'STUDENTS' Dumbledore roared. He had been trying to get their attention for quite some time now. The Great Hall silenced immediately. 'Thank you. As you all know we are going to search for your soul mates. I would like to ask the students that already know who their soul mate is to stand next to them.'  
  
His soul mate asked 'Ready love? Let's do this.'  
  
Harry started walking. When he stopped the whole year gasped. Harry ignored them and kissed Draco Malfoy. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Around them the students were talking very loudly about what they had just witnessed.  
  
'They all know now' Draco whispered.  
  
Harry answered 'Yeah but if they can't handle it, it's their problem. Not ours. I will always love you.'  
  
"I love you to."  
  
P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with him. Big surprise!! 


	2. help me

Ok I know that a lot of you asked for a sequel or a continuation of Soul.  
  
I really tried to write another chapter. The problem is that I haven't got a clue to write. So please, PLEASE give me some idea's, thought's, clue's ANYTHING!!!!  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Celedriel-greenleaf 


	3. Please tell me this isn't happening!

Thanx a lot all of you guys who reviewed:  
  
cheer4life-2005, Laura, Zel, Aint got 1, Remmy, Faeriefighter, Rosa, Sweet Sorrow1:  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews Sorry it took so long!  
  
Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, Frannie, BillJoeBob2, SunGoddess1, anime-reviewer:  
  
Thank you for your ideas it really helped!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Blah-Blah * is mental talking  
  
And lots of thanks to my beta SlytherinAtHeart!!  
  
~*~ Chapter 2: Please Tell Me This Isn't Happening  
  
---  
  
"Harry James Potter, are you out of your mind? Malfoy!? Your soulmate!? Please tell me that this some kind of cruel joke!"  
  
Oh god, Hermione! I don't know what I could ever say to her that could make this betrayal, which it is, in her eyes, softer or less atrocious. I am in love with the one person who has made her whole 'real' life horrible. The person who has taunted her, made fun of her, humiliated her, for years. With Ron it was simple, he already knew how Ron would react. Ron would be the shortsighted, quickly angered person he always was. Of course Ron had never really been his friend, in a way he to was attracted to the "Boy-Who- Lived fame" even though he would never admit it.  
  
Draco gave my hand a supporting squeeze. He always knows what I need. *It'll be all right love. They can't do anything to you.*  
  
I turned around to face Hermione. Bad idea. She was crying. I nearly lost it when she turned her hurt filled eyes towards my emerald green ones.  
  
"Harry, please tell me that I'm wrong, please! Soulmates are two people who are exactly the same in mind and soul. You can't be just like him. YOU CAN'T BE! You can't be an arrogant bastard like him!" She was going on and on. She just couldn't -or perhaps wouldn't- stop. It was one of the things I hated most about her, it always had to be as she wanted it to be, it couldn't be any way else.  
  
*You can tell them. I don't mind.*  
  
So I did. "We are the same. I am more Slytherin than Gryffindor, Draco is at times a bit Gryffindorish. *Oh great, shout it to the whole school love! I'll never live this down!* We think the same on a lot of things. We even think the same when it comes to Vol-."  
  
"How do you both think about You-Know-Who? Are you still on the side of the light, or has that little bastard seduced you into the dark side (AN: Star Wars!!) Tell me Harry!" Ron had kept quiet while Hermione was weeping, but he now voiced the one question everybody was thinking.  
  
I looked at my love "Well I..."  
  
TBC  
  
Ohhhhh I"m nasty! There is a reason why I stopped here! It"s very simple do you want Harry and Draco to be Good (Dumbledore's side) or do you want Harry and Draco to be evil (Voldemort's side) Please review and tell me!! Thanks a lot  
  
Celedriel-greenleaf 


	4. Screw them all!

Ok, before I start I am very sorry that I took so long in writing this new chapter.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KittenBabyGirl: Thanks for the idea and review.  
  
driven to insanity: I'm so sorry that it took so long! But I'll give you a chocolate coverd Draco if you forgive me!  
  
sourcream with bells on: Thanks for the review. I think you described Draco perfectly, now lets hope that JKR thinks like us!!  
  
Rieina Bara: Thanks for the review!  
  
DarkLights: I'm sorry, I like dark Harry a lot, but I have to go with the review's, so they will be good (well kinda)  
  
SunGoddess1: Thanks for the review, yeah I never understood it either, but in some story's it's good to have an understanding Hermione.  
  
y-luver: Thanks for the review. Well yeah I can see him as the next dark lord an all. I mean he has seen so much in his short life, it would make anyone turn to the dark side. God that sounds like something out of Star Wars!  
  
Lollo: Thanks for the review and for telling me how to write Gryffindor!  
  
Rosa: Thanks for the review. Sorry that I took so long to update.  
  
Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: Thanks for the review. Yeah I guess murdering your parents kinda ticks you off, right?  
  
cheer4life-2005: Thanks for the review. I hope you like the story.  
  
Chiemi: Thanks for the review. Yeah I like evil Harry and you bring out a good point for why he would turn, well maybe I'll use this idea for another story!  
  
Luna_Kat04: Thanks for the review. Sorry that I can't use your twist, but I might use it in another story. I think I already have a good idea for a one- shot!  
  
tararose86: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like what I did to the story.  
  
marines313: Thanks for the review. Sorry but I don't like Dumbledore so they won't be one HIS side.  
  
Hayley: Thanks for reviewing. You're very clear with what you want!  
  
K: Thanks for reviewing. Well it could happen, you never know!  
  
Vici0usRebL: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry it won't happen in this story.  
  
ginnr-weasly-rose: Thanks for the review. I hope your happy now that they are against Voldemort.  
  
Bob: Thanks for the review and for alerting me to my mistake.  
  
Miss Lesley: I will make them grey, or good but not with Dumbledork. Thanks for the tip. I am going to make the reactions go more in detail, but in a next chapter.  
  
And many thanks to my beta: SlytherinAtHeart!!!!  
  
Ok I decided to make Harry and Draco good, but they will not be Dumbledore's puppets. They don't like him and think that he is a meddling old coot.  
  
* Blah Blah * is Mental talking  
  
'Blah Blah' is Normal talking  
  
[ Blah Blah] is parseltongue  
  
Chapter 3: Screw them all!!   
  
"We are not on Voldemort's side Ron. I would never join the man who murdered my parents," Harry said, his voice cold as ice, "I don't need your approval of what I do with my life. I would like to have it, but never overestimate your worth to me. Nothing you or anyone else say or do will change the fact that Draco and I are one, and will be for the rest of all eternity."  
  
Professor Snape suddenly started clapping. "I must say, it took the two of you long enough to get together. Some of us could see from the moment we saw you, that you were perfect for each other," he said."  
  
"At least we saw it unlike you and... well you know who." Draco shot back. Snape said nothing, the smirk on his face only growing larger.  
  
"Let's go Dray. I'm bored with these...humans," Harry drawled, throwing his arm around Draco's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, let's," Draco drawled back.   
  
They sauntered out of the Great Hall, leaving most of the school in shock.   
  
'Well let's carry on then. Now remember not all of you will find or have a soulmate......' Harry and Draco could hear professor Flitwick trying to get the students out of their shock.  
  
'Well I must say that went extremely well. Don't you think?' Harry had to comment on the situation.  
  
* Shut up emerald*  
  
* Make me*  
  
* Gladly*  
  
They started snogging in the hallway, ignoring anyone or anything that passed by them.  
  
Somehow, they made it to Draco's, and unofficially Harry's, room. Before they could continue kissing, (They had to stop because Draco had to say the password) an angry, but amused, hissing stopped them.  
  
[Stop it. My poor eyes!]   
  
It was Harry's pet snake Llian.   
  
[We are sorry,] they hissed back.   
  
When Harry and Draco had fur fulfilled their bond, they had each gained certain ability's from the other. To name a few Draco could now speak Parseltongue, while Harry had the ability to summon dragons at will. They had also gained a few new 'powers'.  
  
Harry flung himself on a couch. Draco sat down on Harry's lap.  
  
"You know that there will be hell to pay tomorrow. Well at least for me. The second we enter the Great Hall, the Gryffindor common room, or a classroom you can bet my friends will be there and we all know how they will react. Ron will most likely explode again calling me a traitor and maybe something along the lines of 'Slytherin whore'. Ginny will play the abandoned bride and start crying and sob 'why, Harry, why?' Hermione once she has gotten over the shock will try and analyze everything and convince herself that either I am under a spell or that there will be something that will be able to break our bond, which is of course not true and not possible."   
  
"Yeah, that is how it will probably happen, but nothing will ever stop us from being together. And never forget, we will face everything life has to offer together. But that will all happen tomorrow. Let's enjoy this night for as long as lasts."   
  
Draco led Harry to their bedroom, making Harry and himself forget that there was a world outside of their room and each other.   
  
TBC   
  
Okay so I know it's a short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer!! I promise! 


End file.
